Lilly The Moose's Adventures of Pokemon
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: Sequel to Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends. Lumpy takes Lilly the Moose, her Bakugan Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and her Pokémon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern to two Pokémon regions to catch two new Pokémon to complete Lilly's Pokémon team.
1. Lilly Catches A Drifloon

**Chapter 1.**

**Lilly Catches A Drifloon**

Lilly the Moose was in the Sinnoh region with her Bakugan Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and Lumpy, she did have her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern with her too but they were inside their Pokeballs.

"Okay, Lilly, you ready to learn how to catch a Pokémon?" Lumpy asked.

"Yes I am," said Lilly.

"Well, first, you have to find a Pokémon," Lumpy said, almost sounding like he was joking.

Lilly rolled her eyes and Vulcan just sat on Lilly's shoulder not looking amused.

"But then you have to use your own Pokémon to weaken it," Lumpy went on.

"Of course," said Lilly, "I've seen Ash do it with his Pikachu when he was catching Pidove."

Lumpy then looked around the area, thinking he had heard the sound of grass rustling or something, Lilly and Vulcan heard it too.

"What's that?" asked Vulcan.

They looked over to where they heard the noise and there came more grass rustling. Then they saw what looked like a little cloud floating around in the grass.

The little cloud had a spherical, purple body with two stringy arms that had yellow, heart-shaped hands on the ends of them, at the base of its body was a frayed protrusion that resembled the tied end of a balloon, in the in the very centre of its body is a yellow tape-like "X", which contained a small mouth in the very centre and a white mass of fluff that resembled a cloud sat on top of its head.

"That's odd..." Lumpy said to himself.

"What Pokemon is that, Uncle Lumpy?" asked Lilly.

"I... don't know," said Lumpy. "I might need to check the Pokedex."

Lumpy reached reached into his Pokédex and opened it up. It displayed a picture of the cloud and spoke:

"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather."

"Hmm... Well, if you want one of those, Lilly, you'll have to attack it with one of your Pokémon," Lumpy stated.

"Yes I will!" said Lilly, "That Drifloon will be perfect for my Pokémon Team!"

She pulled out one of her Pokeballs and pressed the button, causing it to grow to its normal size. Then she threw it.

"Octillery! Come on out!" shouted Lilly.

Once the ball landed on the ground, a flash appeared. It then subsided to reveal Lilly's Octillery.

"Ha," said Octillery.

"Octillery, I need you to weaken that Drifloon so that I can catch it," said Lilly pointing at the Drifloon, "Can you do that?"

Octillery nodded in understanding.

"Okay then," said Lilly, "Hey you, Drifloon!"

The Drifloon turned to look at Lilly and Octillery.

"Prepared to be captured by me and my Octillery," said Lilly.

The Octillery nodded to agree with Lilly.

Hearing what Lilly said, the Drifloon started to tremble.

"Octillery! Use Constrict!" shouted Lilly.

Octillery proceeded to wrap his arms around Drifloon and squeeze it tightly and Drifloon struggled as Octillery squeezed it tightly.

"Now use Octazooka!" shouted Lilly.

Octillery took a deep breath and fired a large amount of ink from his mouth/nose, right onto Drifloon and it pushed Drifloon backwards while covering it in ink.

"Use Fire Blast!" shouted Lilly.

Octillery then expelled a good amount of fire from his mouth, the flames hitting Drifloon and the flames felt painful when they hit Drifloon and Drifloon felt ever so weak.

"Now finish Drifloon off with Aurora Beam!" shouted Lilly.

Octillery then released a multicolored, exceptionally cold beam from his mouth, which hit Drifloon and the move hurt so bad that Drifloon fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright," said Lilly and she then turned to Lumpy, "What do I do now Uncle Lumpy?"

Lumpy handed her a Pokeball.

"Throw this at it," he told her.

"Okay," said Lilly and then she turned to the unconscious Drifloon and shouted:

"Go Pokeball!"

Lilly threw the Pokeball at Drifloon and as soon as the Pokeball hit Drifloon, it opened, engulfed the Pokémon in a flash of light, then closed and landed on the ground and then began to shake back and forth slowly but finally it stopped. The Drifloon had been caught.

"Alright! I caught a Drifloon!" Lilly said in triumph as she held up the Pokeball.

"Way to go, Lilly!" Lumpy replied.

"What do you think Vulcan?" Lilly asked Vulcan.

"Impressive battling skills," Vulcan commented.

"Thank you," said Lilly, "Drifloon come on out!"

She opened the Pokeball and a familiar flash of light emerged and went onto the ground. It then subsided to reveal Drifloon, still quite a bit weak from the battle.

"Hello Drifloon. I'm Lilly Moose your new Trainer," Lilly said to Drifloon.

Drifloon heard her voice and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry that I used my Octillery to attack you," said Lilly, "It was the only way I can weaken you so I could catch you."

The Drifloon nodded to show that it understood.

"Drifloon return," said Lilly pointing Drifloon's Pokeball at Drifloon.

A flash was expelled from the Pokeball, which brought Drifloon back into the ball.

"Octillery return," said Lilly pointing Octillery's Pokeball at Octillery.

With that, Octillery went back into his Pokeball and Lilly put both Octillery and Drifloon's Pokeballs away in her dark blue backpack with stars.

"Now let's get them to the Pokemon center," said Lilly.

"Of course," said Lumpy.

And then Lumpy and Lilly (with Vulcan sitting on Lilly's shoulder) made their way out of the forest, heading for the Pokemon center in the closest town they could find. Once they arrived at the Pokemon Center, they walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes. My Drifloon got pretty beaten up by my Octillery, so could you take care of it?" asked Lilly as she took Drifloon's Pokeball out of her bag.

"Oh, certainly." Nurse Joy took the Pokeball and put it into the healing machine.

"How long will it take for my Drifloon to heal?" asked Lilly.

"Not long. I'd say less than an hour," Nurse Joy replied.

"Okay," said Lilly and she turned to Lumpy, "Uncle Lumpy did you bring Lillipup and Bunnelby with you?"

"Yeah, but they're fine," said Lumpy.

"I do know that but let's have a Pokemon Battle," said Lilly.

"If you say so," Lumpy replied.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy, does this Pokemon Center have a Pokemon Battle field?" Lilly asked Nurse Joy.

"Yes, but it's in that room over there." Nurse Joy pointed to a doorway that was on one side of the waiting room.

"Thanks. Come on Vulcan, come on Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly.

"One more thing," said Nurse Joy.

"What?" Lumpy asked as he turned to the nurse.

"Your Drifloon is all better," said Nurse Joy handing Drifloon's Pokeball to Lilly.

"Okay, thank you," Lilly said as she took the Pokeball back.

"We hope to see you again!" replied Nurse Joy.

"Come on Vulcan, come on Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly, "It's time to battle."

Lumpy nodded in acceptance and headed into the battle room with Lilly.


	2. Lillipup vs Noivern

**Chapter 2.**

**Lillipup vs Noivern**

The Pokemon Battle Room was a large, rectangular-shaped area and it had a sketch of a Pokeball right in the middle. Lumpy stood on one end of the area, with Lilly on the other.

"Are you ready, Lilly?" asked Lumpy.

Lilly nodded. "Ready when you are, Uncle Lumpy."

"I hope this battle will not be violent," Vulcan thought to himself as he was floating next to a video camera that had been set up by Lilly to film the Pokemon Battle.

Lumpy pulled out Lillipup's button, pushed it so that the ball grew to its normal size, and then threw it onto the area.

"Go! Lillipup!"

Once the ball landed on the ground, a flash appeared. It then subsided to reveal Lumpy's Lillipup.

"Arf!" He barked excitedly.

Lilly pulled out another Pokeball, pushed it so that the ball grew to its normal size, and then threw it onto the area.

"Noivern! Come on out!"

Once the Pokeball had landed, it opened and revealed a flash of light. When it subsided, Noivern stood.

"Ark!" sqwaked Noivern.

"Lillipup, use Tackle!" Lumpy said to Lillipup.

Lillipup ran towards Noivern and threw himself at him.

"Noivern! Dodge it and use SuperSonic!" Lilly shouted to Noivern.

Noivern held out his arms as sonic waves were emitted from him. The waves reached Lillipup, who winced.

"Lillipup, use Leer!" Lumpy said to Lillipup.

Lillipup then glared threateningly at Noivern.

"Noivern! Use Boomburst!" Lilly shouted to Noivern.

Then Noivern took a deep breath and released the most earsplitting noise you could hear from a Pokemon of its kind. Lumpy and Lilly covered their ears from hearing the Boomburst.

"Maybe using that move was not a good idea," Lilly thought to herself.

Lillipup wobbled around a little in a daze, then shook his head repeatedly.

"Lillipup, use Crunch!" Lumpy said to Lillipup.

Lillipup ran towards Noivern, jumped onto him and crunched him right on the arm with his suddenly sharp jaws, this caused Noivern to sqwak in pain and he shook Lillipup off him.

"Noivern! Use Moonlight!" Lilly shouted to Noivern.

Noivern held out his arms and looked up towards the ceiling, and Lumpy didn't realize this, but the moon moved directly over Noivern.

"What the?" asked Lumpy.

With the power of the moon, Noivern felt like he had regained his strength and energy.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" shouted Lilly.

The Noivern prepared himself for a moment, and then from its gaping mouth, a shock wave emerged and hit Lillipup, it felt painful for Lillipup when the shock wave hit him and Lillipup started to feel weak.

And before long, he fell back on the ground to Lumpy's concern.

"Lillipup, are you okay?" Lumpy asked Lillipup.

Lillipup simply whined in response.

"Lillipup is unable to battle," Vulcan declared, "and the winner is Noivern!"

Lumpy gasped in sadness and put his hand over his mouth.

"W... What?"

Vulcan floated over to Lumpy and said:

"Yes. Noivern is the winner."

"Oh..." Lumpy picked up his poor Lillipup, tears forming in his eyes.

"Thanks Noivern, return," said Lilly pointing Noivern's Pokeball at Noivern.

Lumpy, on the other hand, couldn't bear to return his Lillipup. Not when he was like this.

Once Noivern was returned to his Pokeball, Lilly put Noivern's Pokeball away in her backpack, pressed the "Stop Recording" button on her camera, put her camera away in her backpack and went over to her Uncle.

"Uncle Lumpy, I'm so sorry," Lilly said to Lumpy.

Lumpy heard her, but didn't reply.

"If it will make you feel better, maybe we could get Nurse Joy to heal Lillipup," suggested Vulcan.

"It... needs to happen..." Lumpy whimpered.

"So does that mean yes?" asked Lilly.

Lumpy nodded and returned Lillipup to his Pokeball.

Lilly, Lumpy and Vulcan went out of the Pokemon Battle Room and back to the counter where Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Excuse me, Nurse?" Lumpy called. "Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Would you please heal my Lillipup?" Lumpy asked as he handed her the Pokeball that had Lillipup inside.

Nurse Joy nodded

"Of course, I'll be happy to help."

She took Lillipup's Pokéball.

"I'll tell you as soon as Lillipup is better."

"Okay." Lumpy sniffled and wiped one of his eyes with his hand.

"Uncle Lumpy do you forgive me for Noivern defeating Lillipup with Dragon Pulse?" asked Lilly.

"I... I'm not sure I can..." Lumpy replied, quietly.

"So you don't forgive me?" asked Lilly sounding a bit upset.

"But I'll get over it... maybe," Lumpy then said.

Lilly smiled at Lumpy in response and then took Drifloon's Pokeball out of her bag and looked at it.

"Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly, "When I introduce Drifloon to some of our friends for example: Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles. How will they react?"

"I don't know..." Lumpy answered.

"Okay," said Lilly, "How will Mom and Dad react they meet my Drifloon?"

"I don't know, either," Lumpy relied. "But if you ask me, what really matters is that you..." He started to tear up again. "...defeated me..."

Lilly put Drifloon's Pokeball back into her backpack and went to Lumpy and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so, so sorry about that," said Lilly, "And to make it up to you, how about I catch a Pokemon for you?"

"I... I guess..." Lumpy replied.

"Since you've got Lillipup and Bunnelby, what Pokemon could be your third Pokemon?" asked Lilly.

Lumpy sniffled again as he calmed down.

"I'm not really sure yet," he admitted. "But I suppose I'd like to be surprised, if you don't mind..."

"No I don't mind at all," said Lilly, "Can I borrow your Pokedex and a Pokeball please?"

"Oh, sure." Lumpy pulled out his Pokedex and an empty Pokeball, then handed them to Lilly.

"Thank you," said Lilly she then reached into her bag and pulled out Spritzee's Pokeball.

"Uncle Lumpy, keep hold of my backpack will you?" Lilly asked Lumpy.

"Oh, sure," said Lumpy with a nod of his head.

"Thanks," said Lilly and then she ran out of the Pokemon Centre with the empty Pokeball, Lumpy's Pokedex and Spritzee's Pokeball in her hands and Vulcan sitting on her shoulder and Lumpy just sat there, watching her go.


	3. Lilly Catches Buneary For Lumpy

**Chapter 3.**

**Lilly Catches Buneary For Lumpy**

"So Lilly," said Vulcan, "What Sinnoh Pokémon are you going to catch for Lumpy as a way of apologizing for defeating his Lillipup in battle?"

"How about something that's cute but knows some strong moves?" Lilly suggested.

"Okay," said Vulcan, "But what is cute and knows some strong moves?"

"Well, there are quite a few Pokemon like that..." Lilly stated.

Suddenly there came brushes rustling, Lilly and Vulcan heard it and looked around.

"Hey, what's that?" Vulcan asked.

"I don't know," said Lilly as she continued to look around.

Then they heard a faint, high-pitched voice coming from what was in the bush.

"Bun?" it went.

"What the?" asked Lilly as she crept towards the bush.

Suddenly a brown and yellow ear popped up from the grass and then from the grass jump a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that could curl up, it had two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covered much of its lower body, feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It had a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, and small tan spots above its eyes and It had a small brown puff of a tail.

Lilly gasped in surprise, but then smiled.

"Oh, that's cute!" she said.

"But what is it?" Vulcan asked.

Lilly reached for Lumpy's Pokedex and and opened it up. It displayed a picture of the rabbit and spoke:

"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. By quickly extending its rolled-up ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its enemies."

"So as cute as it is, it can use some strong moves..." Lilly acknowledged.

"So is that the Pokemon you are going to catch for Lumpy?" asked Vulcan.

"I think it is," Lilly replied with a smile. She pushed the button of the Pokeball she was holding so that it became a normal size, and then threw it.

"Go! Spritzee!" Lilly called.

Once the ball landed on the ground, a flash appeared. It then subsided to reveal Lilly's Spritzee.

"Spritzee!" said Spritzee.

"Spritzee, I need you to weaken that Buneary before it gets away," Lilly stated.

Spritzee nodded in understanding.

"Alright! Use Fairy Wind!" shouted Lilly.

Spritzee did as she was told, stirring up a fairy wind and striking the Buneary with it and this caused Buneary to scream with fright.

"Use Moonblast!" shouted Lilly.

The Spritzee then fired a massive beam at Buneary, borrowing power from the moon as she did so. The move felt so painful that Buneary started to feel weak.

"Now use Echoed Voice!" shouted Lilly.

The Spritzee let out a cry that echoed throughout the area, as well as in Buneary's ears and Buneary wobbled around a in a daze.

"Now finish Buneary off with Draining Kiss!" shouted Lilly.

Spritzee flew over to the Buneary and gave it a kiss, which sucked a good amount of what energy she had left from her body and Buneary fell to the ground unconscious.

"Okay, this is it!" Lilly pulled out an empty Pokeball and pushed the button on it, causing it to grow to its normal size.

"Go Pokeball!" Lilly shouted as she threw the Pokeball at the unconscious Bumeary.

Once the Pokeball hit Buneary, it opened and engulfed it in a flash of light as it went into the Pokeball, then the Pokeball closed and landed on the ground and then began to shake back and forth slowly. Lilly crossed her fingers, hoping that the Buneary would be caught but finally it stopped. The Buneary had been caught.

"YES!" Lilly said as she did a fist pump in joy.

"Well done, Lilly," said Vulcan.

"Spritzee!" said Spritzee.

Lilly picked up the Pokeball and put it in her pocket and then she took Spritzee's Pokeball and pointed it at Spritzee.

"Spritzee, return," said Lilly.

And with a flash of light, Spritzee was returned to her Pokeball.

"I'll let you out of your Pokeball the moment we arrive home back in the Happy Tree Friends Forest," Lilly said to Spritzee inside the Pokeball before putting it in her Pocket.

With that, she and Vulcan left the area that they'd been in.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Centre, Lumpy was still waiting for Lilly and Vulcan to come back and he was holding the Pokeball that had Lillipup inside, Lumpy looked down at his Pokeball, inhaled and sighed in relief. He was glad to have Lillipup back with him.

Just then Lilly and Vulcan both arrived back at the Pokemon Centre.

"Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly as she and Vulcan both walked towards Lumpy, "I caught you a Pokemon like I promised."

Lumpy smiled. "You did?"

"Yes," said Lilly as she put Spritzee's Pokeball away into her backpack and gave Lumpy's Pokedex and Buneary's Pokeball to Lumpy.

Lumpy put Lillipup's Pokeball aside for the moment, then pushed the button on Buneary's Pokeball, causing it to burst open and a beam of white energy was released, it then subsided to reveal the Buneary, which looked up at Lumpy.

"Well, Uncle Lumpy. What do you think of your new Pokemon?" asked Lilly, "It's a Buneary."

"It's... so cute...!" said Lumpy.

"It is my apology present for defeating your Lillipup in battle," said Lilly.

Lumpy's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Th-thank you...!" said Lumpy.

"Ah, no problem Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly with a smile.

Lumpy held out his hand gently for the Buneary, seeing that Lumpy was not being a threat, Buneary walked closer to Lumpy's hand and allowed Lumpy to stroke the top of one of her ears.

And so Lumpy stroked the top of one of her ears, smiling as he did so.

"You're so soft," Lumpy said.

Buneary smiled and blushed at what Lumpy said and Lumpy couldn't help but continue to pet the Buneary's soft, furry ears.

"Now we've each got one Sinnoh Pokemon of our own could we go to another Pokemon Region please?" asked Lilly.

"Oh, sure," Lumpy said as he got up.

"Lumpy, you've forgot to return Buneary to her Pokeball," said Vulcan.

"Oh, right." Lumpy picked up Buneary's Pokeball and aimed it at Buneary.

"Buneary, return!"

And with a flash of light, Buneary was returned to her Pokeball and Lumpy then put the Pokeball in his pocket, along with Lillipup's Pokeball.

"Which Pokemon Region should we go to next?" asked Lilly as she put her backpack on her back.

"I'm not really sure," Lumpy said.

"I know! Where did Ash go to after his journey in the Kanto Region?" asked Vulcan.

"I believe that was... Johto?" Lumpy guessed.

"Yes," said Vulcan.

"Are you saying that's the Region we should go to next?" Lilly asked her Bakugan Guardian.

"Yeah, is it?" Lumpy asked Vulcan as well.

"Yes," said Vulcan.

"Okay, cool," Lumpy said. "I wonder what Pokemon we'll find in that region..."

"We'll find out," said Lilly as Vulcan floated onto her right shoulder.

"So Lilly, are you ready to go?" Lumpy asked to his niece.

"Yes. My Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery, Noivern and my new Drifloon are in their Pokeballs and their Pokeballs are safely tucked away in my backpack, so I am ready," said Lilly.

"Okay, let's go," Lumpy said as he headed out of the center and Lilly followed with her backpack on her back and Vulcan riding on her right shoulder.

They were all looking forward to the surprises the Johto region had to offer.


End file.
